Way More Than Ordinary
by Folfette Dreamwalker
Summary: If in the past there had been two infamous youkos in the makai, and they'd been mates, what would happen when both of them escaped to ningenkai for similar reasons? What if Kurama arrests the female youko he once loved? Read on to find out.
1. An Arrested Fox

_**More than Ordinary.**_

_**A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction By:**_

_**Folfette Dreamwalker**_

_**Chapter One: An Arrested Fox.**_

_**Knock knock knock...Bang! Sounded on Skyleana's door at three in the morning. "Damn it...be Patient!" echoed through the house as she stormed down the stairs. She was a full-blooded fox-spirit, or a 'youko', trapped in the human world and trying to stay hidden. Her fox name was Merina, and she was a legendary theif...the dreaded 'Black Vixen of Moonrose'. Kurama stood outside her door with the rest of the Spirit Detectives, waiting to bring her in. She was 16 in human years, having been trapped in the human world that long. Her long, blond hair swung about at her waist and accented her purple eyes in an odd way, making her seem somehow innocent and pure. She had a silver chain collar, black mini skirt, black half shirt/tank top and black sneakers on. She was wearing an amethyst ring and a watch, a single braid went down her back tonight and she'd been packing and cleaning. She walked slowly to the door, already knowing it had been too late. She paused at the door, smelling Kurama's scent, then Hiei's, and knowing she'd have no choice but to go along. She opened the door, "My bags are upstairs, and I refuse to fight. Could you just make this quick and clean so the neighbors don't get alarmed?" She said, lowering her head. "Fine." Kurama said, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to the side. "Then you wont mind me asking why you're here in the first place, Merina of the Moonrose?" he added in a hissing voice so low only Skyleana and Hiei could hear him. "Well...I was caught and almost killed. I came here and into this body...you understand...uh...what's your name?" she answered, also speaking low. "My name is Kurama, the fire demon here is Hiei." Kurama introduced them. "Hn." Hiei said, blurring over to where they were standing. "You don't scare me, Hiei..." Skyleana snarled out, glaring at him. "I don't care." Hiei responded, crossing his arms and matching her glare with one of his own. 'Then who scares you?' He added telepathically, smirking at her. 'Kurama...' came her reply, as she glanced at Kurama and shuddered. Kurama was shocked, 'Why are you afraid of me?' he asked, outwardly masking his shock. 'Because of Youko...' She statedsimply, looking away. Kurama smiled, 'I understand, Merina.' He said, cutting off the conversation as Yusuke and Kuwabara returned with her things. Kurama pulled out a communicator, "Koenma, we got her...send a portal." He said into it, then turning to the others he added, "Lets go." A portal opened and they all went through, nothing was left but the darkness of the night.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------In Koenma's office, hours later.----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"What do you mean, she's only here because she's afraid of You, Kurama?!?" Koenma shouted, sending papers flying as he tryed very hard to keep his temper in check. "You're my Best team of Detectives, I thought you were better than this? So what do you mean by that?" Kurama sighed, shaking his head, "Just that, she is." He stated simply. Koenma calmed down some, looking at Kurama as though studying him. "Why would she be afraid of You, Kurama? You wouldn't hurt a girl." Koenma said, still obviously confused. "Well, it's because of Youko, really..." Kurama said slowly and truthfully, not meeting the young ruler's gaze fully. "Well then, if she chooses to join the Spirit Detectives as her punishment, she can stay with you and train with you. If she tries to escape, Youko can stop her. But I warn you, do not take advantage of her while she is in your care, or I will punish both of you." Koenma said, his decision made. "Bring her in, Kurama, I'd like to get through this all in one night." He added. Kurama nodded, heading out into the hall where the other Spirit Detectives were watching over the girl. "Merina, Gang..." Kurama nodded to the gang, then grabbed Merina by the wrist and pulled her aside while the others went in to see Koenma. "A word, please, Merina." He said lowly to her. "Whatever, sure." She responded, not meeting his stern gaze. "If you want to live, and live freely, join the gang and be placed in my care. I'll try to be nice if You be nice...and try not to run or fight me." He said to her, looking serious. "And if I do this, and run or fight?" She asked. Suddenly, she was looking at Youko, who said to her, "Well, then I just might have to deal with you, Merina..." Merina gulped..."Uhm...okay, Youko." She said quietly. "Good girl..." Youko purred, looking deep into her eyes. "Now come with me." Kurama said, taking over. 'Awww, it was just getting fun~!' Youko complained in his head as Kurama lead her into Koenma's office by the wrist. 'no, Youko, enough.' Kurama answered, aloud he said, "Sorry, Koenma, sir...I was just filling her in a bit." Koenma looked at them, "That's ok, Kurama, I'll take it from here." he responded, watching as Merina sat on the sofa and Kurama leaned against the wall beside her. "Now that we're all here..." Koenma started, glancing at Kurama with a frown, "we'll give Merina, here, her options..." he turned, addressing said vixen-in-human-form. "Not that there are that many. Option one: Execution, Two: Life sentence in Spirit Prison, or Three: you Join the Spirit Detectives and I clear your records." Koenma said seriously, "There are no other options." He added gravely. Merina gulped, looking around. "Uh...I think I'll join your Detectives, sir..." she said nervously, fidgeting and shuddering. "Welcome to the team." Yusuke said cordially, "Yeah, welcome." Kuwabara said with a genuine smile. "Hn. welcome to hell..." Hiei said, smirking. Kurama merely smiled gently, finding himself speechless as she stood gracefully and walked up to him. "Thank you...Kurama." She whispered, smiling at him. "You're welcome, Merina." Kurama whispered back. "You may all leave now...and Kurama? Watch her with care." Koenma said, smiling. Kurama took Merina's hand and lead her through the portal Koenma had just opened. They found themselves on the streets, outside an apartment complex just as the sun was coming up. "Mine is apartment 2B, I have a room I never use...you'll find it to your liking. In the off chance you need me, my room is next to it, I'll show you around later." Kurama said as they climbed the stairs. He found his key and unlocked his door, letting Merina in first before locking them in. He went to the kitchen, letting her do whatever she wanted. She looked around...it was spacious, cozy, and neatly arranged, but you could tell he lived alone. Merina sighed, then walked into the kitchen, which was spotlessly clean. 'Nice place.' She thought, 'I keep things well.' He responded telepathically. She turned to see him at the stove, mixing something up to cook. He was smiling, making eggs and sausages to go with pancakes, not a traditional Japanese breakfast, because he felt they needed time to talk...cooking something complicated would take too much time. 'Can I help? I'm bored...' she thought, not trusting herself to speak out loud to him. 'Sure, set the table and get fixings ready...and if you want, you can make the toast.' He answered, still smiling. He knew why she was using telepathy, but he figured it was best not to push her...she might just become more afraid of him. 'Fine with me.' She thought as she began to help. Soon, everything was ready and they ate and talked about anything but Youko. 'I feel left out...' Youko complained to Kurama. 'Hush.' Kurama told him, 'but...I like her too~' Youko said mischieviously. 'What? I do not...' Kurama started, 'Yes you do...' Youko said, 'I know you do.' he added, laughing. 'Don't even think about it, Youko.' Kurama said, knowing Youko wouldn't listen. 'She needs to know her place, you'll let emotions get in the way...' Youko said, smiling evilly. 'Let me take over.' he growled. 'Fine, after she finishes eating...' Kurama gave in, pouting in his mind. "Kurama, are you okay?" Merina asked, looking confused. "I'm just thinking..." Kurama answered, smiling. "Okay." Merina said, wondering if Youko had anything to do with it. "Breakfast was deliscious, Kurama." she added, showing him her empty plate. "That was Youko's idea..." Kurama answered, washing the dishes. "Where...uhm...is Youko?" Merina asked in barely a whisper. Youko took over, "Why, did you miss me, Angel?" Youko asked, looking her in the eyes. "Uhm...I..." Merina shivered, "You...uhm..." She blinked, Youko smiled, walking up to her, "Yes, Angel? What is it? Are you scared?" she nodded, closing her eyes and gulping. "Why?" Youko asked, running a finger under her chin. 'Don't you like me, Angel?' he asked telepathically, looking deep into her eyes as he kissed her. "I am afraid of You." she whispered, shaking in his arms. "Good, then always listen to me, Angel. If we get along, I will protect you...then maybe you wont have to fear me." Youko purred, smiling. Merina nodded, then Youko let Kurama come back out. "Kurama." Merina cried. "Shhh, it's okay...I'm here. I heard him, I know." Kurama said, taking her into his arms. She hugged him, crying softly. "I'm so scared, I'll be good. I'll stay." she said, shaking. 'Gee, I didn't think I'd scare her that much, Kurama.' Youko thought. 'Apparently, she's deathly afraid of you...and you just kissed her.' Kurama thought back. 'Gee, must have been very frightening...oh wait, what if she's...' Youko began, seriously. 'And what if she is?' Kurama asked, softly. 'Then I could get her to Love me...to love us, instead of being so scared all the time. With your help, of course...' Youko said thoughtfully. 'What?!?' Kurama almost shouted at Youko, 'You heard Koenma! We can't, we mustn't...' Youko rolled his eyes, 'Yes, yes, I heard him...but well, we like her well enough, don't we?' Kurama gave it some thought. 'Well, it would be to our benefit...' He began, 'As we share the same body?' Youko added. 'Fine, we'll do it, but I'm blaming you.' Kurama consented at last. "Are you okay now?" he said aloud. "I think so..." Merina said. Kurama smiled, then asked her telepathically, 'would you like to watch T.V.? It always helps me relax...maybe it would help you, too?' Merina looked into his eyes. 'Sure, T.V. sounds nice.' They walked back into the livingroom, and Kurama turned on the T.V., then knock knock was heard at Kurama's door. "Sit tight, Merina, I'll be right back." Kurama said, going to answer it. He opened the door and looked out, calling, "Who's there?" Yusuke's voice called back, "It's me! I wanted to know if you'd like company tonight, for dinner. Keiko wants to take Merina shopping, and all." He explained. "I have enough things." Merina's voice came from right beside Kurama. Kurama smiled at her, "We're getting settled right now, Yusuke, maybe you and Keiko can reschedule that." He said, smiling. "Sure, I'll put it on my stupid to-do list, stupid things to friggin' do." Yusuke answered, frowning. "Cheer up, frown boy." Kuwabara said from behind him, "Oh hi Kurama, hi cutie-pie Merina~!" he added. Merina slapped him, then dashed back inside, muttering something about ugly, stupid people. 'Please don't let Youko hurt me for that...' she thought. "Just go away, guys." Kurama said, getting mad. "Fine, see you later." they said in unison, going back down the stairs. Kurama closed and locked the door, turning to see Merina cowering behind him. 'Awww, I wanna hold her, please Kurama?' Youko said, pouting in Kurama's mind. 'Maybe later, Youko.' Kurama replied, taking Merina in his own arms. "Awww, Merina, I'm not mad at you." he said. "Youko? Where's Youko? Is he mad?" Merina asked, looking up as though hoping to see gold eyes instead of green. 'My Angel, I wanna hold her...' Youko said in Kurama's head. 'C'mon, no fair! She's asking for me~' Youko started whining. 'Fine then, take over...but I need to read her thoughts first.' Kurama said sternly. Then he pulled open the door to her mind. 'What am I asking him? I am a virgin...even though he's not Youko, he's male. That means he could hurt me too. And if he brings out Youko...then I'm in trouble. I know Youko wants me, I don't think he likes me though. I wonder just how many girls he's called 'Angel'?' Kurama heard her think. 'Oh it hurts to know my only Angel thinks I don't love her...'Youko thought, groaning. 'I know.' Kurama replied, sounding hurt. 'And she thinks you'd hurt her? Has she only heard of rape and pain?' Youko added, sounding upset. Merina sighed, "I'm tired, Kurama..." she said. "You can sleep in my room, I haven't fixed your bed yet. I'll sleep on the floor." Kurama answered her, sighing as well. He took her to his room and closed and locked his door, saying, "I have a bedroom-bath set up." Merina nodded, yawning and climbed into the bed after slipping her sneakers off. "Would you call out if your dreams were disturbed?" Kurama asked. "Yes." Merina answered, then she pulled the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes. Youko took over and came close, watching his Angel sleep. "I have only one Angel, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, "and that's you, my Merina."he added, gently stroking her on the cheek. 'Youko?' She asked him telepathically. 'Yes, Angel?' He answered, smiling. 'Does this mean you...Love me?' she asked, shivering a little. 'Yes, I love you very much, Angel.' Youko said, smiling even more. 'Goodnight then, Youko.' Merina said, smiling. "Goodnight, Angel." Youko whispered in her ear, laying on the floor nearby.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	2. Love and school enrollment

_**Chapter two: Love and school enrollment.**_

_**It was the morning of the next day, and Kurama and the new member of the Spirit Detective team, Merina, were in the kitchen again. "Youko told you how he feels?" Kurama said, shocked. "Yes and I...think I love you both. That's why I fear you both...the emotions are similar, you know?" Merina said, smiling. Kurama smiled back, 'finally, she's someone we can love, Youko.' Kurama thought. 'She's someone we do love, Kurama, and she loves us, too~!' Youko said, smiling. 'So Kurama, gonna fess up and tell her, huh?' he added, laughing. 'It's my turn then, is it?' Kurama said, smiling. 'Yes it is.' Youko said, giving him a mental shove. 'Oof! Okay, I'll tell her~!' Kurama thought, smiling. Outwardly he turned to face Merina, saying, "Well yes, Youko and I...we love you, Merina." He smiled gently. Merina hugged him, looking up at him as he looked down into her purple eyes. 'Kiss her, kiss her!' Youko said, and Kurama leaned forward, kissing Merina softly. He became passionate, pulling her closer. Her eyes widened in almost fear, then closed as his tongue found hers. His hands meandered down her back, and he pulled her closer as he got a little excited. 'Oh Kurama,' Merina thought, 'What are you doing?' Someone chose that moment to knock on the door and he released Merina. "Sorry, I'll be right back. Youko says, 'for your own good, wait right there, Angel.'" He said as he went to get the door. Merina stood there, gasping for breath and wondering what she had just felt. "Who's there?" she heard Kurama call out, "It's me, Botan." some girl said. "What is it, I was busy...what does Koenma want?" Kurama said, sounding aggrivated. "He just wants to know how it's going with Merina." Botan answered. "Tell him she's my girlfriend now, she decided she loves me and Youko. Oh, and if you see Hiei, tell him I bought him more, 'sweet snow'." He said. "Okay, bye." Botan said. The door closed and locked and Kurama came back. "Sweet snow?" Merina asked, tilting her head to the side. "His term for icecream." Kurama explained, laughing at her expression. "Oh, Icecream...I like snickers Icecream." she said thoughtfully. "I have some, just got it to try when I bought Hiei's." Kurama said, smiling. Merina hugged herself as she watched him search the freezer. 'I still want to know what you were doing...' she thought. 'I...Uh...Youko could explain better.' Kurama thought, getting bowls. 'Fine, I'll wait.' she replied in his mind, smiling. 'Why'd you want to wait?' Kurama asked, 'he's in my mind, you know.' Merina blinked, 'huh? how?' she thought, confused. Chilly laughter filled her mind, 'It's part of being merged.' Youko's voice said while he laughed. 'Youko...' Merina said, 'what was Kurama doing earlier?' Youko smiled, 'Kissing you, Angel. Did you like it?' Youko answered. 'I did.' Merina said, smiling in her mind. The Icecream was ready before she realised it. It was simply deliscious.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------Hours later, while they sat on Kurama's sofa----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Kitsune, answer your door." came Hiei's voice. Merina lay sleeping peacefully in Kurama's arms, dreaming innocent dreams and looking like a true angel. Kurama sighed, not wanting to leave her, but knowing Hiei would kill him if he was to keep him waiting. He got up and lay Merina down on the sofa, then went to get the door. Opening the door, he said, "Come on in, I was waiting for you." Hiei 'hned', "Where's my sweet snow, Kitsune?" he asked smugly. "In my freezer, where else?" Kurama answered calmly. "Where've you been, anyway?" he added. "Watching that Baka Ningen, Yusuke." Hiei answered, laughing. "He's a rather dull-brained human, but why are you laughing?" Kurama replied. "Your girl fell off the sofa." Hiei said, smirking. "How do you know she's 'My Girl'?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned to her, "Hey female Kitsune, are you Kurama's girl?"Hiei asked her. Merina nodded slowly, 'Youko's as well.' she thought, smiling. Hiei smirked, "Just as I thought..." He said to Kurama, "your scent is on her, Baka." he added, smirking more. Telepathically he asked, 'did you mess with her yet?' while mentally smirking. 'Not yet...' Kurama thought back, 'Yeah, not yet...unfortunately.' Youko added, frowning. 'Awww, well, when you do, she'll be freed from her curse.' Hiei thought. 'Curse?!?' Youko and Kurama thought in unison. 'She'll unlock her demon soul, Idiot.' Hiei said. 'Oh...' Youko and Kurama thought, sighing. Merina turned the T.V. on and sat quietly, ignoring them 'accidentally'. 'What's wrong, Angel?' Youko asked her, feeling the sadness coming off of her in waves. 'You're going to hurt me...and you're talking to that idiot about me.' she thought, crying in her mind. 'Forgive me, Angel, and please, forgive Hiei. He's just expressing his happiness that I finally managed to fall in love. After all this time of avoiding females for my own reasons, Angel, you came to ease my pain. I would never hurt you, not intentionally, anyway.' Youko said. She mentally sniffled, 'how old are you, Youko?' she asked. '316 years, you? Angel?' he answered, mentally tilting his head to the side. Merina gasped mentally, having added her own age up. 'The...the same.' she stated, still surprised. "Oh wow..." she whispered aloud, staring at Kurama. Then Kurama smiled, very happily. Hiei stood there, eating his icecream and watching. 'Hn. Baka Kitsunes.' he thought, smirking at them. "Hey Kitsune, I'm leaving." Hiei announced, blurring his way out the door. Kurama went and shut the door, locking it. 'Why do you lock the door?' Merina thought curiously. Kurama sighed, 'bad neighborhood.' he thought. 'Don't they wonder about the odd folks that come here?' she wondered, 'nope, they've begun to ignore them...but it's not like they aren't odd themselves.' Kurama said. Just then, someone knocked on the door. 'Damn, this is getting old fast.' Kurama thought, opening the door for the third time that day. Yusuke and some girl stood there arguing. "Keiko, it's probably not a good time to bug him and..." the girl cut him off. "I just think he should know, in case he hasn't looked at his calendar yet...." he cut her off, "So? It's a stupid thing anyway..." he said. "School isn't stupid, you..." Kurama shook his head, "Eh-hem!" He said, clearing his throat. They looked at him and fell silent. "The door's been open for a minute now, do you want to tell me something or what?" He asked in an annoyed voice. "Oh uhm..." Keiko said, "Eh heh heh." Yusuke said. "Come in." Kurama said with a sigh. He let them in and locked his door behind them. Kurama sighed again and waited. "Well," Keiko began, "tomorrow's Monday..." Yusuke said, "Stupid Monday." Keiko glared at him and continued, "And we thought you should enroll Merina." Yusuke sighed, "Yeah, at my stupid school..." Keiko nodded, "So that we can all go together and she wont miss you during school hours." She finished. Then she elbowed Yusuke for his interruptions. "That's all you wanted?" Kurama asked quietly. "Yep~!" Keiko said. Kurama sighed deeply, feeling a headache coming on. Merina sighed from the sofa, then Keiko noticed her. 'ut-oh...' Merina thought, seeing excitement in Keiko's eyes. "You're so pretty, Merina~!" Keiko exclaimed. 'Oh man,' Merina thought, 'here it comes...' Keiko ran over to the sofa, ans started playing with Merina's hair. Talking excitedly about Merina's cute purple dress, and how her choice in jewelry was wonderful and a lot of other 'girl talk' things. 'Make it stop! Make it stop!!' Merina screamed in her mind. "I think you're scaring her, Keiko." Kurama said, watching Merina squirm. "But..." Keiko said, pouting. "Lets just get this enrollment over with." Kurama said sensibly, holding his hand out to Merina who took it and gracefully stood. Keiko stood, still pouting and went to Yusuke. They all walked out together, and Kurama locked his door behind them. They walked slowly till they reached a high school, actually...a Jr. high school, which said, 'Saryashiki Jr. High' on the entrance arch. Merina looked around, no one seemed to be there, except for the staff. They walked into the building and to the office. Kurama rang the bell at the enrollment desk and a strange looking lady in a staff uniform looked up from a pile of paperwork. "May I help you?" she asked. Kurama coughed into his hand. "Excuse me, we're here to enroll my friend." he said. The lady smiled serenely, saying, "come with me."**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	3. Movies and Trouble

_**Chapter Three: Movies and Trouble.**_

_**((A/N: To my faithful reviewer, I am sorry for continuing to post chapters that are not very easy to read...but I have not gotten a Beta Reader and this is how I originally wrote this story back in High School. Here is another chapter and I hope you like it regardless. One Warning, though...this chapter contains fluffyness and hints at lemon...but no actual lemon.))**_

_**A few hours later, Yusuke and Keiko were at Kurama's apartment with Kurama and Merina. "Kurama, we should watch a movie..." Yusuke suggested, sounding bored. "Why not." Kurama agreed, with a polite smile. "What to watch..." Keiko mumbled, already digging through Kurama's movie collection. She suddenly squealed in delight, grabbed a movie and turned around grinning. She held up the movie, **__**'Finding Nemo'**__**, and pleaded with her eyes to watch it. Behind her, Merina was also looking through the movies. She turned around, grinning, and held up the movie, **__**'Hammerhead'**__**. Keiko looked over, "Ahh, no way Merina! That movie is way too scary." Merina grinned broader, "My point exactly." She said, winking. Keiko nodded, saying, "Oh, I get it." Merina laughed, "We'll watch Finding Nemo afterwards." Merina said, 'Might lighten the mood.' she thought to herself.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------Hours later, Kurama's livingroom.----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Keiko and Yusuke were asleep on the floor. As Merina slowly stood up, she walked towards the window. Kurama's eyes snapped open, and he watched. Seeing where she was going, he snuck up behind her. 'Hey Angel, what are you doing?' Youko asked telepathically. 'The moon rose will bloom tonight, it is a full moon.' Merina replied, looking out the window. 'Couldn't sleep, Angel?' Youko asked almost nonchalantly. 'Yes' she replied simply, slight sadness underlying her thoughts. 'Kurama, let me out.' Youko said to Kurama. 'If you behave,' Kurama answered, 'I will.' Youko said, taking over. "Angel, what's wrong?" Youko asked, putting his arms around her waist. "The moon rose is calling me..." Merina whispered, as her eyes watered up. "Merina, could you sleep if I held you?" Youko whispered, his lips brushing her ear. "I think so." Merina answered, smiling. Youko led her quietly to Kurama's room, smiling to himself. 'Youko...' Kurama warned in his mind. 'It will benefit us both and sooth her. I can handle her demon powers, you can't.' Youko stated, nonchalantly. 'Fine, but don't hurt her.' Kurama replied, giving up. 'You know me better than that, Kurama.' Youko said, while gently laying Merina onto Kurama's bed.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------Morning, in Kurama's room.---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sunlight fell down on the sleeping Merina, who had a very happy smile on her face. Youko lay beside her, just watching her sleep. He sighed, knowing he should wake her up, but dreading her reaction if she should remember. From Kurama's silence, he knew Kurama remembered and was either mad at him or also dreading her reaction. She had screamed, but from pain or pleasure? Youko sighed again, coming to a decision. "Angel, are you awake?" Youko asked her. Merina whimpered, "Sun's too bright, Youko." He smiled, she was still in love with him. Youko stood and went to the bathroom to shower. Merina opened her eyes and got up, looked down, and mentally screamed. 'Youko! What happened?! Why am I covered in blood?' she ran to the bathroom, having wrapped herself in a blanket. Youko stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. 'Just come in and bathe, you aren't hurt, Angel.' Youko answered her telepathically. She opened the door and stepped inside, and he went out to get dressed. Soon Merina came out and got dressed in a school uniform, and looking around, saw Kurama. "What is that from?" she asked him, pointing to the bed. Kurama sighed, saying, "Promise you wont kill me, Merina." She nodded, and he came to her and whispered in her ear. "Oh no, poor Youko, he must think I'm mad at him." Merina said, finally remembering. "But I'm not...I only didn't remember because it's so early." she added, actually smiling. Kurama smiled and they walked into the livingroom. Yusuke and Keiko were arguing about who murdered who in the middle of the night. "Nobody was murdered." Kurama said, yawning and walking into the kitchen, Merina quietly followed. Yusuke and Keiko trudged in just in time for breakfast, then they went off to school. "So Kurama, what was that screaming last night?" Yusuke asked. "Never you mind." was the reply he got. "Gee, somebody's grumpy today..." Yusuke scoffed, kicking a pebble. Just then somebody tossed a pebble which hit Yusuke in the head. He whipped around, only to see Kuwabara standing there. "Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "Hey Kuwabara." Yusuke said. 'Hiei, where are you?' Kurama asked Hiei telepathically. 'On the school roof, avoiding the two Baka's.' Hiei replied. 'I see.' Kurama said, mentally smiling. They walked into the building, and to their classes. They all had the same classes this year, even Merina. Hiei was already in his seat, leaning back with his feet up and his eyes closed, smirking. The teacher rushed in late, appologizing profusely, saying something about car troubles and crowded halls. 'Ha, yeah right. She was flirting with the math teacher.' Hiei thought to Kurama. 'Hmm, interesting.' the kitsune said mentally, smiling. 'You're smiling a lot, kitsune. What have you done?' Hiei replied. 'Ask Youko what we've done.' Kurama said, looking at Merina, who blushed. 'Baka kitsune, you are not helping.' Hiei said with a slight frown. 'Youko, why is Kurama so happy?' Hiei said, trying again. 'We messed with Merina last night. She's happy about it too~!' Youko replied, grinning. 'Ack! Bad mental images~!' Hiei said, although mentally smirking. "Shuichi, are you listening?" the teacher asked. "Yes, teacher." Kurama answered. "Then solve the problem on the board." the teacher said simply. Kurama took the chalk and went to the board. He looked at the problem, then in a matter of ten seconds, solved it correctly. He turned and went back to his seat, leaving the teacher stunned, staring at the board. "Well, then. Skyleana, you solve the next problem." Merina smiled, walked up to the board and looked at the problem. Some idiotic boy wolf-whistled at her and both she and Kurama growled. She solved the problem as fast and accurate as Kurama had solved his and rushed back to her seat. The idiotic wolf-whistler got up and went to her desk. "Hey cutie, are you single?" He asked. "No." she said. "Awww, damn." the idiot said. "Leave. Her. Alone." Kurama growled at him. "Why should I?" the idiot asked. Merina growled and stood up, "Go away, Baka." she growled in warning, her eyes flashing silver. "Fine." the idiot said, going back to his seat. 'Kurama, why are these idiots watching us?' Merina thought, still irritated. 'You have surprised them, that's all.' Kurama answered. The whole class was looking at the Spirit Detectives with their jaws dropping. "I hate this class already." Merina said, frowning.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	4. A Demonic Surprise

_**Chapter Four: A demonic Surprise.**_

_**((A/N: Here's a new chapter...I will upload two of them okay? Hope you enjoy.))**_

_**It was now lunchtime, so the whole gang was in the cafeteria. "Wasn't art class funny?" Keiko said, giggling. "Yeah, that idiot spilled paint in the clay bin." Yusuke said, laughing. "It wasn't that funny..." Merina said, averting her gaze to hide a giggle. "Hn. Bakas." Hiei said with a smirk. "I'm sure it was an accident." Kurama said, grinning. "A hilarious accident~!" Kuwabara said, howling with laughter. "It really wasn't **__**that**__** funny." Keiko said, sweatdropping. They had finished eatting and were discussing their day-so-far. "Merina, I forgot to mention...I like what you've done with your hair." Keiko said, pointing to the wavy ponytail Merina was wearing it in. Merina sighed, unhappy. "This happens every time I wash my hair. It gets wavy unless I brush it for an hour at least." She said, sighing again. 'Kurama, why wont she quit?' she thought unhappily. 'She's trying to befriend you...' Kurama answered. 'She's giving me a headache, I'm not a people-person, Kurama...' Merina replied, 'I don't blame you.' he commented, 'living a secluded life and all...' he added wisely. Merina smiled, 'Not anymore, Koi.' she thought. Kurama kissed her, in front of everyone. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss. After about five minutes, she pulled away, gasping for air and leaned against his chest. "Whoa, that was spontaneous..." Keiko said, looking at them and sweatdropping. Merina held onto Kurama, almost not believing he had just kissed her in such a public place. "That idiot from our first class was staring." Yusuke said, hiding a laugh by coughing. "Good, then he'll leave my...girlfriend, alone now." Kurama said, almost calling her his 'mate', but remembering certain misinformed human ears were listening. He stroked Merina's hair slowly and lovingly, smiling. 'That was...Intense.' Merina thought, smiling. 'I know, I was just...overwhelmed by your beauty, Angel.' Youko thought, smiling in Kurama's mind. 'You mean...you're not upset from me being confused earlier?' Merina asked Youko. 'Not at all, Angel. In fact, I had thought that you would be upset.' Youko answered. The lunch bell rang, signaling the start of class. They all stood up, except for Kurama and Merina, whom were already standing and walked to class. They had music class now, choir and orchestra triouts. It was a three day starting class, then they would have either choir or orchestra class. The teacher strolled in, pulled out a few peices of music, some instruments and how-to-play booklets, faced the class and cleared his throat. "Split into groups, based on experience...choir or orchestra. The seating arrangement may change, and when I'm satisfied you'll be placed in the class in which I believe you'll fit." He said in a non-interested, mellow voice. A few people went to the choir side, scratched their heads, and sat in the front row. Kurama smiled mellowly and approached a seat in the orchestra section which had 'flute player' written on it. Merina pulled out a wooden flute from her pocket, and played a song beautifully on it. The teacher, stunned, looked at her. She took a seat beside Kurama. Hiei smirked and also sat in the flute player row. Yusuke and Keiko sat in the 'drummer' row, and Kuwabara sat in the 'violin' row. Everyone else let the teacher sort them. He then asked everyone to be patient and exited. He brought in order forms for the orchestra students, took out six and put the rest away. He gave Hiei, Kurama, Merina, Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara the forms and six pens. "Someone told me about your skill." He whispered to them, winking. Merina and Kurama ordered silver flutes, Hiei ordered one too. Yusuke and Keiko ordered drums, Kuwabara ordered a violin. They handed the slips back to the teacher. The teacher then began the three day class. Not that it was three days long, but that it was three hours, one hour a day for three days.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------After school, in Koenma's office.---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"You did What, Kurama?!?" Koenma yelled, anime veins popping out on his forehead. "Well, I...I mean...Youko....well, we..." Kurama said, sweatdropping and backing away from the angry young prince of Spirit World. "She's your problem now. I'm done worrying over the Trouble this is gonna cause. Oh, by the way...You will be called when we get another mission. I expect You and Her to sit this one out. It's your punishment. Now leave me." Koenma said, shoo-ing him out the door. "How'd it go?" Yusuke asked, having waiting just outside the door of Koenma's office. "Terrible...and I have to sit this mission out. Oh, it's all my fault...I messed up!" Kurama said, sounding upset. 'What is?' Hiei asked him telepathically, smirking. 'Shut it, Hiei.' Kurama replied. 'Merina, we should just go.' he thought to Merina, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and they left.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in Kurama's house.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Did we do something wrong, Kurama?" Merina asked. "You remember last night, Merina?" Kurama said, starting to pace. "Yes..." Merina said, smiling at the memory. "Koenma found out and is mad because that released your demon powers...so he handed you off to me completely and had us sit this mission out." Kurama said, frowning. "But, what if they need you? us?" Merina asked, looking stricken. Kurama sighed, "As if...Koenma thinks they can handle it." he said, flopping down onto his sofa. "What'll we do? I'm worried, Kurama. What if Koenma decides to kill me for this?" Merina said in a deathly quiet voice, speaking her greatest fear aloud to him. "Then...He'll have to kill me as well, Merina. I'd rather die than live without you." Kurama said in a deathly quiet voice back to her. "Kurama~!" Merina exclaimed, sitting beside him and starting to cry. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her, while wiping her tears away. "I love you, Merina." Kurama whispered, "and I...don't want to lose you." Merina smiled softly, saying, "I feel the same way, Kurama." He kissed her, thinking, 'and what about Youko? He feels the same way about you, Merina.' as he deepened the kiss, she replied, 'I love him just as much, Kurama.' she kissed him back and it grew passionate.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------An hour later, in the kitchen.-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Merina sat at the table, wrapped in a blanket and drinking tea. Kurama stood at the stove, wearing only pants. 'You should get dressed, Angel.' Youko said, smiling. 'Quit teasing, Youko.' she answered, blushing. 'Merina I'm serious, I'll get tempted...'Youko purred, blushing as well. 'Okay, okay...' Merina thought, going to Kurama's room and rumaging around. She soon exited the room, wearing a long purple skirt that came to just above her knees, a blank tank top and black sandals. She let her hair down and brushed it, then braided it, tying it off with a purple scrunchie. She then walked back into the kitchen. She had two silver hoops, small ones, in each ear pirate style...not high up on the ear, though. A heart charm with an amethyst heart center and silver heart ring outside was now attached to her silver collar. "You have great fashion sense." Youko said from the table, looking up from a cup of tea. Merina smiled, "Yeah, you think so, Youko?" she said happily, blushing faintly. "Yes, indeed I do." Youko said, sipping his tea. Merina looked at the table. There were red roses in a vase in the center. "Those roses look lonely..." Merina said, pulling some roses from her hair. They were buds, but she made them open. "Moon roses..." Youko said, smiling. "Yes, now your roses look happier." she answered, sitting down. The vase now had six of each, six red and six moon roses. Someone knocked on Kurama's door. 'Oh, I hope that isn't...' Merina thought, cringing. 'We'll have to open the door.' Youko thought, also cringing. He stood and took her hand, leading the way to the door. He opened the door and, seeing Botan, backed up. "Youko?" Botan said, sounding surprised. "Uhm, yes?" Youko said, quirking his ears, "well, what do you Want?" he said coldly, regaining his composure. "Uh, Koenma wants to see you, Youko, sir." Botan said, sweatdropping and looking worried. "Why?" Merina asked from her hiding place behind Youko. "To see if you, Merina, can...well...become your true self, and to appologize. It seems he made a slight...miscalculation." Botan replied, looking sheepishly at them. A portal appeared and they left, after Youko locked the apartment.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------In Koenma's Office.-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**After hours of attempts, everyone was getting nervous and Merina's true form had yet to appear. "Could you try one more time, please, Merina must be here as soon as possible..." Koenma said. Skyleana frowned, concentrating even harder than before. 'Merina, Wake Up!' She called loudly in her mind. 'What in the nine hells could Possibly be so important that you need Me awake?' a cold female voice in her mind answered. 'I need you to take over, at least do it for the fun we're about to have? Youko's out here...' Skyleana pleaded. 'Youko? Why didn't you say so in the first place!? I'm taking over~!' the voice replied in a happier tone, though still cold. Skyleana's eyes turned silver, all traces of purple disappearing, and a strange mist full of strong demonic ki surrounded her. As the mist evaporated, a figure stepped from within. Silver eyes, accentuated perfectly with waist-length midnight black hair, little black fox ears and a long, bushy black fox tail. Those were the first things Youko saw, followed by the oh so familiar, long gone, cold smirk on her face...the same face as Skyleana had, but smoother her hair and fur looked silky and sleek. She was wearing the same jewelry, but a long, swishy silver skirt replaced the purple one, a silver tube top replaced the black tank top, and the material the clothing was made of was now obviously demonic. She was taller than Skyleana, too, reaching Youko's chin easily. "My Merina...My true Angel..." he breathed. She spoke in a soft, chilly voice as she replied, "Yes, it is me. I am the true Merina. The girl I am merged with's birth name is Skyleana, and I expect you all to call her 'Skye' from now on." she looked at Youko and blushed deeply as a purr escaped her throat. "I knew I had met you before, Merina. You missed me, didn't you, Angel?" Youko said as he stepped forward, smiling. "Yes, I missed you, Youko." Merina answered, hugging him. He held her, purring with her for a moment. They kissed passionately, until, "Eh-hem..." Koenma cleared his throat sharply, causing them both to glare in his direction. He sweatdropped, before stating, "You need to help Yusuke and the others. There'll be plenty of time for catching up later." He opened a portal and ushered them through it.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	5. Mission for Lovers and Thieves

_**Chapter Five: A mission for the Lovers and Theives.**_

_**((A/N: Please forgive all grammar and spelling mistakes. I have a good reason for leaving this story as is. Also, I forgot something...))**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever, own Yu Yu Hakusho. Sadly I own only the plot and the OC's in this story, nothing more. Wow, that actually wasn't as hard as I thought it would be...heh heh.**_

_**"'Bout time you showed up...Youko...who's that with you?"Yusuke said, punching one of the four demons they were trying to catch. "Merina." Youko answered. "No way, Merina's a blond, not to mention, not that cute." Kuwabara said stupidly, narrowly avoiding a blow from one of the demons they were after. "Idiot. Skyleana's the blond, Merina's merged with her. Like Youko and Kurama." Yusuke said. "Who are you calling an Idiot, Idiot?" Kuwabara said. "Hn. you're both Bakas." Hiei said, 'so that's the infamous 'Merina of Moonrose', is it, Youko?' Hiei asked Youko telepathically. 'Yes, she is. And you remember who she's always been with?' Youko replied. Hiei smirked, "It's good to see the two of you together again." he said whilst he turned back to the battle. "Wait, did he just say, 'together again?'" Yusuke asked him. "Yes," Youko said, while punching a demon roughly. "So that means?" Yusuke said. "Yes." Youko replied, then he and Merina rounded up the demons with Hiei's help. Yusuke called for a portal and they all returned to Koenma's office.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------Hours later, at Kurama's house.--------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama and Skye were gathered in Kurama's living room. "So, that was a mission for Lovers and Thieves..."Skye joked, the others laughing and nodding agreeably. "So! The uhm...name you want to go by now is Skye, because of...well...school?" Keiko asked for the tenth time. "Yes." Skye said, "and 'Merina' is just a nic-name, really." Keiko nodded. "I see...so you're like Shuichi, then?" Skye grinned and Yusuke said, "You can say that again...but please don't, we're all bored..." Everyone laughed at this, but nodded. "Well, I guess we'll be going now..."Yusuke said as he and Keiko left. "Me too, I still have homework to do..." Kuwabara said as he left. "Hn. Bye kitsunes." Hiei said, blurring out the door. Kurama closed and locked his door, turning to Skye. "We're alone again..." He said, looking thoughtful. She began to fidgit nervously, eyeing him as she sat on the sofa. "Let's watch a movie." He suggested, and she nodded, mumbling, "Okay." He searched his movie collection for something specific, and pulled out one movie he liked that he thought she'd enjoy too, showing it to her. **__**The Titanic**__** was the title, and she nodded her approval. He went and made some popcorn while the previews were playing, then they sat watching the movie together. Some time into the movie, she fell asleep on his lap, he looked at the clock. It was nine p.m., Kurama smiled, it had been a long day. Soon, the movie ended, and he turned off the T.V. and VCR, then he, too, fell asleep. Early the next morning, Kurama's eyes snapped open.'Something warm and soft and...what is laying on top of me?' he thought, looking down at her. 'Skye.' he thought, seeing her there. She was cuddling him, placing her hands beneath her head upon his chest, her eyes lightly closed. 'She's so cute...' he thought, smiling gently. Someone knocked on the door. "Skye, wake up." Kurama whispered, shaking her slightly. "Mmmm...Kurama...sun's too bright..." Skye mumbled, stirring. Her eyes snapped open, and she sighed against him. Someone knocked again. Kurama picked Skye up and stood. He set her on her feet, she wobbled and leaned against him. He walked to the door with her and answered it. It took him a second to realise it was Hiei. "Kitsune, why are you up? Well, anyway...I came to ask you for more sweet snow." Hiei said. Kurama yawned, "I'm up for school, and I don't have any sweet snow...go bug Yusuke." Kurama said, stiffling another yawn. Hiei gave an annoyed look, saying, "Yusuke already said no." he Hned, then left. Kurama closed and locked the door. Skye went into his room and he followed. They showered seperately, got dressed for school...Skye leaving her hair down and not brushing it. Then Kurama made them some breakfast, and after they ate, they headed to school. They caught up with the others on the way. Hiei sat on the school arch, eating an icecream cone. "Hn. you Bakas are slow." Hiei said, finishing his icecream and jumping down. "At least we are here." Kurama huffed, his arm around Skye's waist. 'Hn. kitsune, you are in trouble.' Hiei thought, sniffing the air. 'What? Why?' Kurama responded, raising an eyebrow. 'Three words. She is Pregnant.' Hiei answered, indicating Skye. 'What have I done?' Kurama whined, shaking his head. 'What? You didn't sense it?' Youko asked, rolling his eyes, 'Why do you think I was worried since that first night we...you know.' he added, laughing. 'So, I get to be God-father or Else.' Hiei intoned meaningfully, and Kurama replied, 'Of course, Hiei. I would ask no other.' Skye looked at him and whined, clearly she'd just had a conversation with Merina, because she thought, 'I'm pregnant?' Kurama tensed and nodded, hugging her gently. "It's okay, I'll take care of you." he whispered so only she and Hiei would hear him. Skye relaxed and they headed on into the school building together. "So, Kurama...ever gonna clue us in ahead of time? What's going on, huh? I know you, shorty, and Skye were having secret conversations again..." Yusuke said stupidly. "Yusuke, I know you aren't as dumb as you act." Kurama huffed. "Skye and you are lovers who got a second chance, I know that much. I also think of you as a brother, Kurama...and I know when something is troubling you, so spill. What's up?" Yusuke said, a bit smarter than his last comment. "Well, since you think of me as a brother, and Hiei already got the God-father role...I guess you're gonna be an uncle in about nine months, Yusuke." Kurama said, finding no way to be subtle about it. Yusuke's jaw dropped, and he looked closer at Skye, seeing the winged-fox mate mark on her shoulder, then the matching one on Kurama's and finally understanding. "You mated her? That's why Koenma was so upset?! And I'm going to be an uncle...? That's amazing, Kurama~!" He said, punching the air as the entered the classroom. Everyone in the class turned and looked when they entered the classroom and sat down. The teacher rushed in before the bell, sat down and started taking roll-call. She paused at Skye's name, looked up, and said, "You married your boyfriend?" Skye nodded, saying, "It was an arranged marriage, but I don't mind because I fell in love with him anyway." The teacher seemed to accept this answer and finished up the roll-call. Then she started the lesson, making some students go to the board to work out problems as usual, and giving a lecture, expecting them to take notes. Skye pulled out her sketchbook and began a picture, noting that no one was taking notes. Hiei even seemed to be taking a nap. "Hiei!" the teacher yelled, anime veins popping out on her forehead. "Why are you sleeping in class? Everyone else is doing their work..." Hiei slowly sat up, opening one eye as though he'd been listening all along. "Hn, whatever." Hiei said, going to the board and writing the lecture word for word without missing a beat. He then took his seat again with a smirk. "Okay, so maybe you weren't really sleeping...my mistake." the teacher said, sweatdropping. She passed out their homework, Skye finished her drawing before the teacher got to her desk, but didn't reach out to take the homework. The teacher left it on Skye's desk and moved on. 'When will the stupid bell ring?' Skye thought, scowling at the homework. The rest of the day passed rather quickly, to everyone's surprise.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	6. Living Wild

_**Chapter Six: Living Wild.**_

_**((A/N: Enjoy this new chapter.))**_

_**-Scritch, scritch- the sound of pencils on paper echoes through the livingroom as snacks are devoured and ideas are shared between the two teens sitting on the floor. 'Skye, what is the point of this? We know the answers anyway.' Kurama asked telepathically, smiling. 'I guess the point is to blend in...' Skye answered, smiling back. 'That is what I think, but...well...what if something changed? Would our routine change as well?' Kurama wondered, still directing his thoughts to her. 'I don't know the answer to that, Kurama, dear.' Skye thought back, yawning. They finished sometime around five, and decided to go with Hiei to bug Yusuke and the gang at the local club. Hiei had told them they would have until six to get ready, so they used the time wisely. **_

_**After dressing appropriately, they waited for Hiei and when he showed up, he led them to the noisy, crowded club. He flashed three passes at the bouncer, and they all went inside after getting the go ahead signal from him. Skye looked around, trying to spy the others amongst the strobe lights, colored lights and the dancing, screaming, laughing crowd. The blaring music was rather disorienting. 'Skye, let's go secure a table, leave the looking up to Hiei.' Kurama thought, squeezing her hand. 'Okay.' she responded, following him to a table. Skye was dressed in a black tank top with a silver rose design, tight black jeans and a street jacket, her hair done up in a curly mass on top of her head. Kurama wore jeans and a red dress shirt, going for simple looks so they didn't get too much attention. Hiei hadn't bothered dressing up, at all. Once they found a table, the two 'youkos' placed roses in the center and motioned for a waiter, ordering everyone's drinks. They had called ahead of time to find out what everyone would want.**_

_**Soon the rest of the Spirit Detective team and Keiko showed up, all were dressed in simple street clothes, and Keiko had her hair curled for the occasion. After some light conversation and a few drinks, they all wound up on the dance floor, having a good time. Skye and Kurama avoided the moss pit, preferring to live, not be battered and bruised and also to keep unscarred minds. As the night wore on, the club was still booming. By about two-thirty a.m., the gang meandered onto the streets. They didn't have to worry about school the next day because it was a faculty and staff day or some such thing. "The night's still young, you guys..." Yusuke slurred, with a hiccup. "And so are we..." Kurama concurred, as the demons walked and the humans staggered down the street towards the Arcade. Surprisingly, the Arcade was open and it wasn't crowded. The gang filed in, boredom is an evil creature.**_

_**Soon they were kicked out for disturbing the peace. "Now what'll we do?" Skye wondered out loud. "I can think of something fun...but since it doesn't involve everybody, I'll keep my mouth shut." Kurama said with a sly wink at Skye. Yusuke smirked, thinking perverted thoughts, but Keiko didn't slap him because she was too busy trying to keep her balance and holding onto him for dear life. Kuwabara was being an idiot as usual and trying to pick a fight with Hiei. Hiei grew bored of this, muttered something about the bar, and disappeared. Yusuke looked at his watch and cursed, "I gotta sneak Keiko into her own house and hope she doesn't get into trouble, guys." He said to the others, heading towards Keiko's house. They all somehow wound up going to their homes, figuring it was best to end the fun early and get sleep.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------At Kurama's house, late morning.------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**At around eleven o'clock the next morning, sunlight in her eyes woke Skye up. She grumbled and rolled over, not wanting to get up yet. Kurama smiled in his sleep, dreaming pleasant dreams. Skye reached out in her sleep, hugging him and suddenly Kurama woke up and looked at her. Little silver tipped black fox ears flicked back and forth, and silver eyes slowly opened. 'Merina? What's wrong?' Kurama asked telepathically as he reached out and petted an ear, causing her to purr at him. 'Skye was having nightmares, she asked me to take over.' Merina answered him, softly purring. He smiled, nodding to her. 'I see...you aren't mad at me, are you?' he questioned, and she shook her head. 'No, it was time, and I'll be ready. With our knowledge about medicine and Spirit World's help, this should go rather smoothly...don't you think?' she said, smiling. **_

_**He merely nodded, sitting up and pulling her up with him carefully. Merina yawned cutely and stretched as they both stood up, then she walked to his bathroom, her tail swishing behind her. Kurama waited, and half an hour went by before he called out, "Are you done yet?" as he stood beside the bathroom door. "No, I'll be out soon." Merina answered him. Kurama stood there, tapping his foot and beginning to worry. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, I'm coming out now..." Merina answered. The door opened and she stood there, her hair braided. She wore a silver dress, had a silver ribbon braided into her hair and tied into a bow at the end, and her usual jewelry on. The small silver hoops were in her fox ears, even. But what amazed him was the dress, it made her beautiful beyond compare. He couldn't help himself, he whistled low. **_

_**She blushed, her ears perking up as she smiled and hugged him, her tail wagging. Just then, Kurama remembered why he had needed the bathroom, and as she released him he went in and prepared himself for the day. But instead of Kurama coming out of the bathroom, Youko came out, smiling and humming. Merina smiled and purred, knowing he was there because she needed him. On a whim, they danced around the room once before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "How will we explain not going to school in the coming months?" Merina asked Youko as they ate. "Koenma will cover that, and we will have ourselves temporarily home schooled. There's nothing that wont be figured out." Youko answered simply, holding her gaze to reassure her once again that they would be fine. He would not allow for her to worry too much about it.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	7. Twin Youkos

_**Chapter Seven: Twin Youkos.**_

_**((A/N: This chapter is the best, in my opinion. It's the one you have been waiting for, my faithful reveiwer. Enjoy.))**_

_**Nine months had passed, and it was the day they'd all been waiting for. In the local park, a little black fox with silver markings, silver eyes, five tails and a heavy belly walked on a leash beside Kurama. The fox had small silver hoop earings in her ears and other things on that resembled Merina's favorite jewelry. Kurama was worried, of course, but he hid it well as they waited to meet the gang and go to Spirit World. It was there that she would be attended by the best doctors as she brought their young ones into the beginning of their lives. 'Kurama, I'm going to be fine, quit worrying so much...' Merina said telepathically to him, purring on his name. He sighed, replying, 'I'm trying, love...but the 'what if's' keep going through my mind.' she looked up at him, quirking her ears. **_

_**The silver hoops flashed, the amethyst ring had turned into a circlet around one paw, and she wore the watch around the other paw. Her amethyst and silver charm was attached to the collar around her neck. Little silver claws clicked on the ground gently when she paced. Finally the others showed up, worried and hurried expressions on their faces, except for Hiei, he just looked bored. Yusuke looked around, then asked, "Where's Merina?" Kurama chuckled, pointing to her as she looked at Yusuke with an annoyed flick of her tails. She put her ears back and hissed at Kuwabara as he tried to pet her. Yusuke grinned, "Oh." he said, then looked at Kuwabara whom looked confused as he blurted out, "I thought that was a big cat?" Yusuke shook his head, saying, "No, that's her 'Youko' or kitsune form...but how did she? I mean, I thought being merged to humans prevented you guys from turning into full Youkos?" **_

_**Kurama shook his head as Hiei said, "Hn. Bakas. An S class demon, even when merged with a human, can turn full demon at any time. It's usually a defense mechanism for 'Youkos'." he was scratching Merina's ears gently. "Hiei, I didn't know you liked animals~!" Yusuke teased, and Hiei scowled at him. "Baka, the two best 'friends' I have are these kitsunes." Hiei said simply. Botan finally showed up, creating a portal for them and smiling at Merina. "Wow, you have a beautiful Youko form, Merina-san." Botan said as they all entered the portal.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------In Koenma's office, hours later.------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Kurama, you're going to wear a hole into my floor, please stop pacing." Koenma's voice said, as he watched Kurama pace. "Sorry, I'm just worried." Kurama answered shortly, continuing to pace. They had all arrived about five hours ago, and Merina had gone into labor. Botan had whisked her away to the hospital ward in another part of the castle. They had all been worried since, even Hiei seemed worried once in awhile. Every other minute, he looked up from cleaning his katana, worry present in his crimson eyes. He considered Merina a friend after all, and Hiei was a very protective person. Suddenly Botan came in, two bundles in her arms, Merina's almost human-looking form close behind. Mew-like cries came from the bundles, and Merina was giving everyone a tired smile. Kurama stood still, stiffening and turning towards the noise as Youko took over.**_

_**He looked at the tiny kits, trying to see. One was silver haired and had silver tipped black fox ears and tail. There were silver claws on her tiny hands. The name Merina had given her was a perfect name, Lyana. The other kit had opened her eyes, they were deep gold. She had black hair, silver fox ears and tail, and tiny black claws. Merina had given her a perfect name too, Kyna. Kyna looked up at Youko and mewed softly, reaching for him. Botan handed her to him without question, and he smiled at his daughter as he held her. Lyana's light gold eyes opened and she reached for her mother. Botan handed her to Merina and stepped back, watching the kits mew and snuggle their parents. 'I love them already...' Youko commented telepathically to Merina, who nodded. 'Kitsune, your children are beautiful.' Hiei told Youko telepathically, smirking. Lyana and Kyna mewed softly, their eyes twinkling brightly with curiousity. They saw Hiei, and then smiled identical smiles, reaching out and saying, "Hiei?" He blinked, putting his katana aside in it's sheath and standing up.**_

_**Everyone else was distracted, Koenma speaking with Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about school. Hiei blurred over to the family of youkos, allowing a small smile to appear on his face as he answered, "Yes, God-children?" Lyana smiled, "Hiei, I wuv you." She said in unison with Kyna. "Hn. you aren't half bad yourself, squirt." Hiei replied, the closest he would get to admitting that he cared. Four heads turned as four people realised the kits were talking already. Youko grinned at the startled looks on their faces and Hiei smirked. Yusuke furrowed his brow and blurted out, "How can they talk? They were just born today, weren't they?" Merina laughed, setting the kit in her arms down as Youko set the other kit beside her twin. The two kits grinned, showing off tiny fangs, caused Yusuke to fall on his face. "What the Hell?!?" He exclaimed as he got up. Hiei chuckled, causing Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan and Koenma to fall on their faces. **_

_**"Hn. Baka. They are Demons, there will be some differences. They can hear, understand, and respond to you. They already have teeth and claws, and can walk, too...but other than that, they are just as helpless as baby humans." he explained. "Oh, righ', ya shoulda expected tha'..." an irish voice said from one of the doorways. Yusuke slowly turned to look, starting to smile..."Jin! It's been ages~! Where've you been?" Yusuke asked, rushing over to shake hands and exchange friendly punches with the wind master. "Sure 'as..." Jin replied, smiling wide and wiggling his pointed ears at Yusuke. "What brings you?" Yusuke asked, curious. "Ah, tha'...well, somebody told meh about the kits, an' I figured, wha' th' 'ey?" Jin answered off-handedly. "Jin~!" Kyna and Lyana chorused, smiling at the wind master and walking up to him. They wore identical plain little black dresses. Jin's own smile widened and he wiggled his ears at them. "We wuv you~!" They chirruped at him, dancing around and wagging their tails.**_

_**"Awww, tha's sweet o' ya..." Jin said, his eyes twinkling. The kits went back to their parents and sat with them, beginning to converse in mews and riffs, the occasional 'mommy' or 'daddy' was heard. Suddenly, Hiei leaned towards them, raising an eyebrow. 'Hiei, you are a good god-father...' a mewling voice had said in his mind, and the kits were both purring and looking at him. This was going to be very interesting, it was certainly more than ordinary. Koenma opened a portal, and Youko and Merina changed back to their human forms, Kurama and Skye. They then picked up the kits, who were bundled into blankets again, and stepped through the portal. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin and Hiei followed them closely and the portal closed.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	8. The Dragon Heart's Own

_**Chapter Eight: The dragon heart's own.**_

_**((A/N: This chapter may be a little confusing, please bear with me.))**_

_**A minute later, they were all in Kurama and Skye's apartment. "So Jin, you still haven't told us the real reason for your visit...or where you've been." Yusuke said, starting to make tea for everyone. "Oh well, 'Ere an' there, an' back agin." Jin replied, watching merrily as Skye/Merina taught the kits how to switch to their three forms, human, demon, and youko, to be specific. Lyana learned a second faster each time, and now they resembled human babies. Skye dressed them in blue baby dresses, Lyana in light blue and Kyna in dark blue. Kurama came back into the room, smiling and pocketing his communicator. "Koenma said we can take the kits to school with us tomorrow, provided we have them change into their youko forms or stay in their human forms." he said to Skye, kissing her on the cheek. "Does he realise how much trouble they could cause?" Skye worried aloud.**_

_**Kurama laughed, "I'm not finished..." he said matter-of-factly to her. "Jin will pick them up from there and take them to a designated learning area if they get into too much trouble...in fact, he's registered as an exchange student from an irish school and will be attending all our classes with us. He's also supposedly one of their 'uncles'." he stated calmly, smiling. Just then Kyna growled, and they turned to see her in youko form, playing tug-o-war with Jin with a towel. "My turn, my turn Kyna~!" Lyana whined loudly, looking at her sister with pleading eyes, as she shifted to youko form too. 'Their vocal skills are increasing...' Skye thought to Kurama. 'As they should.' he replied, and they both smiled. Kyna and Lyana already knew many words and phrases, and had met everyone but Keiko so far. So they'd be going in their human forms to meet her tomorrow after school. They had even grudgingly accepted Kuwabara, but they said he smelled human and was stupid. They'd probably have a hard time accepting Keiko, because she would fuss over them too much. Skye worried about how they would act at school, since it was full of humans. It was early evening now, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had to leave. **_

_**Jin and Hiei were staying, and had volunteered to stay in the kits' bedroom with them. They felt protective over the two twin youkos. Kurama was cooking dinner for four, and Skye was feeding the twins in Kurama's and her shared bedroom. She soon brought them out and put them in their playpen with their toys, kissing their foreheads and joining everyone around the kitchen table. Throughout dinner, silence was the only sound, till Jin cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Would ya like ta hear a tale?" he asked them, smiling. "What kind of tale, Jin?" Skye asked curiously, wiping her mouth on a napkin. Jin looked slightly uncomfortable for a second, before clearing his throat again and saying, "Well...ah kinda lied ta Urameshi earlier, by not tellin' 'im where I went. Ya see, Koenma sent me on a solo mission tha' I wasn' allowed ta tell Urameshi abou'." Jin sighed. 'Go on, Jin.' Kurama telepathically urged his friend, as he sipped his tea. "Well, I had ta go ta Ireland ta visit th' demon world there. An' I was after an artifact tha' Koenma 'ad 'is eyes on, tha' only I knew abou'. It's called th' Dragon Heart's Own." Jin said, smiling as they gave him confused looks. "'Tis a very powerful item, an' Koenma thinks 'twould be very dangerous if it fell into th' wrong hands..." he continued, by now, Jin had captivated his small audience.**_

_**"So, I 'ad ta go seekin' this amazin' gemstone, an' 'twas somewhere in th' irish portion of Demon World. Nat'rally, ah asked Koenma wha' it looked like." Jin stated, nodding as he pulled something from his pocket. "This's it, th' Dragon Heart's Own." he added, holding out a pendant. "Koenma's preparing a place for it as we speak, I'm takin' it ta 'im to'morrow." Jin said. The pendant was very lovely, Skye thought, suddenly yearning to steal it. It was hanging on a silver chain, an oval of amethyst, emerald, and aquamarine colors with a silver dragon surrounding it protectively. "Wow...pretty...sparkly..." Syke whispered, suddenly changing to her demon form. The sudden appearance of Merina startled Jin for a second, and when he looked back to his hand...much to his surprise, the pendant was gone. "Bloody 'Ell!! Who took it!?" Jin asked, looking upset. Merina was purring and dangling it from one hand, batting at it with the other. "Pretty, pretty sparkly thing...~!" She cooed, smiling. "Merina, give Jin the Sparkly." Kurama demanded, hoping she would listen. **_

_**"Sparkly mine..." Merina went on cooing, completely dismissing Kurama's order. Youko whispered in Kurama's mind, 'Oh, shiny jewels...she completely and absolutely loves them...why do you think I was a jewel theif? It was all she wanted to steal. Heh heh.'Kurama frowned, 'What can I do?' he asked Youko, desperately. 'Hmmm...let me try.' Youko said simply as he took over. 'Merina, give Youko the sparkly...' he said to her, holding his hand out. Merina pouted up at him, but obeyed and in turn, Youko handed the gemstone back to Jin. Jin pocketed it quickly, "So anyway..." he went on, "I left Koenma's office immediately an' headed out. Ah was dead-set on findin' the Dragon Heart's Own." he sighed. "I trav'led th' winds in search o' th' wat'r dragon's lair where 'twas ta be foun'. It was a long, hard journey, but I was determined. Through for'sts, o'er mountains, ta th' seashore I went." Jin said, not missing a beat. "As it grew dark tha' day, ah watched for th' dragon ta leave it's lair. Th' stars came ou' one by one an' th' moon rose o'er th' wat'r as ah waited. Fin'lly, th' dragon slipped out inta th' sea, an' I snuck inta it's lair an' began lookin' aroun'. 'Twas amazin'~!" Jin was so excited now that his ears wiggled. **_

_**"There was an allurin' display o' jew'ls ev'rywhere. But I 'ad a mission, so I started searchin' for th' door Koenma 'ad told meh abou'. Ah opened it an' slipped inside, there was a glass box on th' oth'r side o' th' small room. I crossed ta it, an' opened it. Th' jew'l I was after was there, I put it in me pocket an' left th' lair. After a call ta Koenma, th' rest is his't'ry, an' 'ere ah am." Jin concluded. "Well, it's getting late...we should all turn in." Youko stated. Merina picked up the kits and took them to their room, they were already fast asleep. She tucked them in and let Hiei and Jin in, then left. Heading with Youko to their room. Merina's tail swished as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a brush, closing the door. Youko leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door, having already locked their bedroom door. He heard the shower running. 'Hmmm, I wonder...what should we do now?' he thought to himself. 'Hmmm? about what?' Kurama asked in his mind. 'She still wants that pendant.' Youko responded, smirking. 'And?' Kurama slyly replied, glancing at Youko in their shared mind. 'I was just wondering what to distract her with this time...' Youko stated nonchalantly. 'We already have one set of kits...' Kurama replied with an annoyed look. 'Like I wouldn't know ways around that...I'm a youko, remember?' Youko said proudly, leaving it at that.**_

_**Youko quirked his ears as the shower turned off, raising an eyebrow. He had made the bed earlier, now he supposed they would lie in it. His tail twitched in anticipation, he knew something was going to be different. He heard the click of her claws and the sound of a hair dryer being used. He then heard her using the brush and smiled. In so many ways, the everyday noises Kurama would hear and ignore gave Youko much insight into just what was going on. The sounds painted images into his mind, giving him a clear picture of the world around him so that he didn't need to use his eyes to see. Now she was brushing her teeth and staring at her reflection. Finally, she opened the door and looked out at him, her ears folding back but not in an annoyed or upset way. "Spying with your ears, Youko?" She asked nonchalantly, and he nodded. "Get me my black nightgown?" She requested, and he handed it to her with a smirk, quirking his ears. "Please hurry up, I need the toilet, Angel."**_

_**He said as she nodded and shut the door. She got dressed and stepped out from the bathroom, allowing him his turn within it as she leaned against the wall. As soon as he was done and came out, she purred and led him to their bed, smiling. They had only been actually sleeping for an hour when a loud cry rang out from the kits's room, causing them to spring out of bed fully awake. They both went alert, Merina putting on a bathrobe and Youko leading her from their room to the source of the noise. They were quick and quiet, soon looking in on a very interesting scene. Kyna and Lyana were sleeping, Jin was watching them and Hiei had an intruder pinned to the wall. The intruder appeared on a first glance to be Botan. "Uhm, Hiei, is that Botan you have pinned to my wall?" Youko asked, cold suspicion sounding in his voice. "No, this isn't Botan. It's a dragon we don't know." Hiei responded gruffly. She had blue hair streaked with purple and green, neon green eyes and double peirced ears, and wore an ocean colored dress.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	9. Ryne, the water Dragoness

_**Chapter Nine: Ryne, the Water Dragoness.**_

_**((A/N: After this there is only one more chapter...so enjoy the last bits of the story.))**_

_**The dragoness growled low, trying to kick Hiei with her black flat shoe clad feet. "My name is Rynaki, but you may call me Ryne. You have something of mine." she stated, clearly annoyed. Youko looked coldly at her, "Get that smug look off your face Dragon. You're going to be plastered to my wall if you continue to be hostile in my house, in front of my mate and our daughters." he said very visciously. "I just want my jewel back, Kitsune." the dragon replied, pouting. "For th' las' time, 'twas not stolen! Koenma is goin' ta put it in a vault for protection purposes~!" Jin stated, drawing the dragon's attention. "Fine. Tell Koenma, Ryne is only giving him her gem for safe keeping. If he lets harm come to it, I will be mad." the dragon said as Hiei released her and she slipped out the window, shifting to dragon form and flying off into the night. Youko sighed, and they all went back to bed, finally. Early the next morning, at Kurama's house, a bird chirped and then it was singing. One of the kits opened her eyes.**_

_**"Pretty, pretty birdie..." Lyana said softly, her light gold eyes full of sparkling wonder. Her soft black tail wagged, it's silver tip brushing across her twin's nose. "Achoo~!" Kyna sneezed, sitting up and opening her dark gold eyes. "Lyana, that tickled..." she complained to her excited twin. "Sorry Kyna..." Lyana responded, grinning. They were identical except for their hair and fur, and already had a connection with each other. "I know, you're excited about the bird." Kyna replied, yawning. "And we're a day old~! We get christened or something like that today after school." Lyana added. "You learned more words..." Merina's soft voice spoke up. "Mommy, you're up~!" Kyna said, quirking her little ears happily. "I heard the bird-song..." Merina replied, yawning. Youko padded into the room and up to the cradle in his youko form, gold eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Lyana giggled at him, "Daddy, I know that's you." she said softly to him, smiling. Youko shifted to demon form, saying, "Drat! I've been found out~!" and quirking his ears happily. **_

_**In the corner, crimson eyes watched calmly, a hint of sleep still present in them. Hiei suppressed a yawn, not wanting to be seen yet. Too bad fate was against him at the moment, as a squealing Kyna threw herself upon him yelling, "Hiei~! Hiei~!" and burying her tiny face in his chest. He sweatdropped and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her small form. "Hn. morning..." he said, giving in. Jin was still sound asleep despite all this noise. But suddenly Jin sneezed, opening his eyes and yawning, "Wha' time is it? I dunno if ah'm supposed ta get up yet or not, but being tickled by a tail isn't fun, Youko." Jin said thickly in his irish accent, yawning again. Youko smirked and picked up Lyana, showing her to him. "Maybe you should tell Lyana that, Jin." he said, while everyone but Hiei and Jin laughed, and Hiei smirked at Jin. "Wha's so funny?" Jin asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes and frowning slightly. Now even Hiei was laughing, and Jin just shook his head, not quite awake yet. A little while later, in the kitchen, Youko, Hiei, and Jin were talking quietly as they waited for Merina and the kits to get ready for the day.**_

_**"So," Jin said, "How long do you think it will take them ta realise tha' Urameshi's bound ta bring his girl ta school?" Youko glanced out the window as he replied, "Probably not too long." Hiei sipped his tea, "Hn. This is good, Youko." he said in surprise, staring at his cup. "New recipie..." Youko said with a smile as he walked towards the livingroom. "Youko, I need your help~!" Merina's voice called through the now open door to the kits's room. Youko was there in less than a second, "What is it?" he asked quietly, going in and closing the door behind him. "They wont sit still, they insist something is wrong..." Merina said, looking worried. Youko concentrated, then shook his head. "The dragon is back, that's all." he told her, "Here, I'll help you get them dressed for later today, then you can have them choose which form to go to school with us in." he added. Merina sighed, handing him the tiny outfits. Once they were dressed, she fed them and they calmed down a bit. Then the family of youkos shifted to their human forms. They walked to the kitchen, where Hiei and Jin were ready and waiting. After a look at everyone's faces, Kurama nodded, saying, "Right, so we all know? Lets go then." with that, they all headed out, Kurama locking the door behind them as usual before picking up Lyana, while Skye held Kyna. **_

_**They met Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara on the corner, and Skye held her daughter protectively. "Good morning, guys...Skye..." Keiko said, then seeing the babies Skye and Kurama held, "Oh my. Is that why you two were home schooled?!?" she exclaimed, shocked. Skye nodded solemnly, standing closer to Kurama. "But, you're both so young~! Are you sure you can handle being parents? It's a big responsibility, you know..." Keiko started in, but Yusuke shushed her, saying, "It's their choice and their right. Besides, Kurama's smart, he knows what to do and what not to do...right Kurama?" Kurama nodded, with a look that said clearly, 'thank you.' Keiko seemed to accept this, then said meekly, "Can I ask their names? Skye?" Skye smiled softly, pointing at each in turn as she said, "This is Minamino, Kyna...and this is Minamino, Lyana. They're a day old today." Keiko smiled wide, as she said, "You must be so happy and proud, huh, Kurama? A loving wife, two beautiful young daughters and a steady job at a detective agency after school...do you need a babysitter? I have friends that are good with babies..." Kurama chuckled, then motioned towards Hiei and Jin. **_

_**"They have a God-father and two uncles, an aunt, and Kuwabara could babysit when he isn't busy...if he proves to be good with kids. Tell your friends we'll consider it if the arrangement we have is not enough." Keiko, bright human girl that she is, looked at Hiei and said, "He's the God-father? Really? I didn't think Hiei would ever commit himself to anything but his work!" Hiei shifted uncomfortably, then glanced at the others, "Hn. well...they're the children of my first 'partner-in-crime', why wouldn't I protect them?" he said, his way of saying, 'but I love them, really.' Kyna and Lyana squirmed, looking away from Keiko when she got too close. 'She smells too much like a human...' Kyna thought. 'She is human.' Lyana thought back. 'We don't like humans...they're weird!' the kits thought together. 'Don't worry, that human is annoying but harmless.' Hiei assured them telepathically, mentally hugging them. **_

_**They calmed down, but they didn't look at Keiko again. From that point on the walk to school was almost uneventful but as they passed the arcade, they spotted Ryne. Kyna and Lyana began to cry and squirm as Ryne walked slowly towards the gang. Kurama, Skye and the other Spirit Detectives tensed and Keiko looked at Ryne apprehensively. Ryne was in her human looking form, wearing a black mini skirt over purple and green striped leggings, a blood-red tee shirt and blood red socks with black flats for shoes. Her blue hair with natural green and purple streaks fell free to the middle of her back. Her dragon eyes were still neon green, and she smiled lightly, her eyes lighting up with glee. She spoke softly, "Hello again, my friends. How happy I am to see you all again. I trust that you've all been well?" she seemed genuinely concerned.**_

_**Ryne was short, not quite as tall as Hiei, even, but they had failed to notice it the night before. Hiei smirked at Ryne, hiding his true thoughts. "I just thought I'd tell you all that I've been thinking, and I've taken a liking to you all." Ryne said, "So I've brought a gift for each of you and I ask nothing in return." she added, pulling a small cloth sack from around her waist. She tossed it to Hiei, saying, "Each gift is marked, and will be able to be given to the appropriate person." she turned to walk away. "Wait!" Keiko called out, and Ryne turned back around, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" she asked, "How old are you?" Keiko asked her curiously. "No one knows." Ryne replied, a tear trailing down her face. Quicker than the blink of an eye, Hiei caught it and then disappeared. No one saw him do it, except Kyna and Lyana, who were too young to understand the action. "Come to school with us, please?" Keiko implored, pouting. Ryne smiled, "Why not? I would be honored to do so." she said. The rest of the walk to school passed uneventfully.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


	10. News of a Nine Tailed Youko?

_**Chapter Ten: News of a Nine Tailed 'Youko'?**_

_**((A/N: This chapter is actually a partial cliff-hanger...in case I decide to write a follow-up story. Pay attention to the ending, you'll see.))**_

_**As they all walked into the first class of the day, Ryne wearing a visitor's badge, everyone welcomed Skye and Kurama back and exclaimed over the twins. The teacher came in with her usual excuses for being late. Hiei smirked as usual and telepathically told Kurama, 'She was very busy with the math teacher down the hall.' they both tried not to laugh. 'What was that with Ryne earlier, Hiei? Kyna and Lyana both told me you stole her tear away...' Kurama asked with a mental smirk. Hiei shrugged, 'I'm not sure what that was...other than curiosity. Look, it's a tear gem, you know how rare those are.' he mentally whispered. 'I see, so you just happened to know that it was, and thought you'd like to study it?' Kurama asked slyly. Hiei showed it to him, smirking more. 'Well, you see what it looks like, right? And you heard her last night.' It was a tear gem, but the colors stood out clearly. **_

_**Amethyst, aquamarine and emerald. 'That looks like...' Kurama began...'So that gem is a tear she once cried.' Hiei replied, nodding. 'Then you shouldn't just keep...' Kurama began and Hiei chuckled, tossing Kurama the gift bag. 'It's fine, there is one for everyone. Me, You, Skye, the kits, Jin, Yusuke, Keiko...just look.' he said. Kurama raised an eyebrow, but sure enough, the bag was full of similar tear gems to the one Hiei held. Kurama looked at Skye, who was playing with her hair and looking out the window. Kyna and Lyana were sitting on her desk, playing with pens and paper as they learned to draw and write. Jin was in the back of the room, drawing no attention to himself. Keiko and Ryne were talking, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were just not paying any attention at all. So, naturally, the teacher called them to the board to solve problems. The two 'baka ningens' failed to solve the problems correctly, and the teacher assigned them extra homework as a punishment.**_

_**The whole school day passed without a single strange thing happening. It was what appeared to be an ordinary monday morning, stretching slowly towards afternoon. The only new students in the school were Jin and Ryne, Jin posing as an irish exchange student and Ryne posing as Keiko's cousin from Ireland paying a visit to their school to see if she would like to be an exchange student here. At lunch time, the usual discussion of classes began amoungst friends at their lunch tables. "You should have seen the art teacher's face when Hiei presented his project, a whole week before the deadline." Keiko told Yusuke, who had skipped that class to tell Koenma about Ryne. "Uh-huh, I'm sure it was neat." Yusuke said boredly, yawning. Keiko pouted, but continued talking to him anyway. Hiei sat staring out the window and barely touched his food, a sure sign that something was bothering him. Not that he would willingly admit it or talk about it. As much as Kurama hated to see his friend so worried, he knew better than to draw attention to it. Suddenly, Ryne sighed, and Skye looked between Ryne and Hiei, turning to glance at Kurama questioningly. **_

_**Once more Ryne sighed, this time quieter, as Hiei looked in the direction where the ocean was, and then in the exact opposite direction. He seemed confused for a moment, then contacted Kurama telepathically, 'Hey, kitsune? Would you mind coming up to the roof with me?' Kurama nodded and they excused themselves and sped towards the school roof. "Okay, tell me you sense it too?" Hiei said once they were away from the humans and the rest of the Spirit Detective team. Kurama strained his senses, then said softly, "Oh...it's coming from the American portion of human world...wait...no way." he said as Hiei caught his gaze and nodded. "Yes, it's a youko, S-class powers, suppressed though but not permanantly, and it's a nine tails." Hiei replied, as Kurama nodded. "What should we do, though? Hiei? Hiei...what are you?" Hiei held up a hand as he untied the bandana covering his jagen eye. "Hush, Kitsune...I'm going to try questioning the nine tailed one, find out everything I can. If it's a threat, we can inform Koenma about it." he said wisely. Kurama chuckled, that was what he thought, Hiei was already three steps ahead of everyone else, as usual.**_

_**Hiei tensed, then he covered his jagen eye and chuckled even as a tear rolled down his cheek. "That was the most insane conversation I've ever had. First off, she works as a sort of Spirit Detective over there, second, she's one of those 'mages' they use over there for special missions. Third, she's one of those wolf/fox creatures that are similar to and related to youkos, but not the same thing. She's not a threat at all." Hiei said, and Kurama burst out laughing. "So, you worried for no reason and got to talk to someone that admirable?" Kurama asked him quietly, and Hiei nodded. 'Yes, well...much as this may seem rude, I'd rather you not talk about me behind my back, even to praise me.' A strange female voice said in both Kurama and Hiei's minds. They glanced at each other and sweatdropped, and Hiei whispered, "That's her...she's a very good telepath, but it's not normal telepathy. It's advanced."**_

_**Kurama blinked, then decided to respond to the strange creature. 'Why? Is something wrong over there?' he asked carefully. 'Not telling you. It's my business. Besides, my life is so complicated that you'd both have given up long ago if you were me.' came her prompt response. Kurama raised an eyebrow, and Hiei shrugged. 'Is there any reason why you continue to go on, if your life is so bad?' Kurama asked slyly, hoping to get a less confusing answer, but he was out of luck. 'If I told you my reason, he would be mad at me. I cannot tell a secret to demons such as yourselves without first asking my demons for permission.' she responded, chuckling. Hiei grinned, asking, 'Well, can you tell us your name or what to call you?' there was silence for a long time. 'Call me Stormaeus.' she said. **__**They returned to the lunch room, and Ryne turned to acknowledge their presences with a slight nod. **_

_**'Ryne knows, but she wont tell, and we shouldn't either.' Hiei thought in warning to Kurama. 'Of course.' Kurama replied tersely as he sneezed lightly. All the rest of the day, Hiei had a faraway look in his eyes and was often looking westward. At times, he even put his head in his hands, and Kurama guessed he was either crying but hiding it from everyone, suffering a headache or laughing hard. After school, Hiei took Kurama aside and told him, "Well, I know as much as she would tell me. I admire Stormaeus, she's brave, strong, and determined. But we have to keep to our own business now. Here, hide these somewhere safe." and he handed him another small bag and vanished. Kurama shook his head, he would never completely understand Hiei...and he went to find Skye and the kits. They were going to Spirit World to get the kits blessed today.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_


End file.
